Light emitting diodes (LEDs) that emit at different wavelength bands can be used together to provide light that has a desired color temperature, for example, simulating a particular light source. However, the limitations of the LEDs have previously prevented the LEDs from completely replacing the existing light sources of today, such as incandescent light bulbs, halogen spot lights, and linear fluorescent bulbs.